eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie
Overview= Charlie is a major character in Eyes The Horror Game, as one of it's antagonists. He is the presumed secondary antagonist. Description: Appearance: His bizarre appearance is that of a ghost resembling a human skeleton. He has misty yellow eyes, a rather large cranium/head, and a few missing teeth. His hands also appear knarly, with four long claws. He wears a translucent grey cloak, which is torn and ragged, but only his head, neck and hands are seen. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, he acts the same as Krasue, but he has a different mechanic when in-game. At some points, he will go into a portrait of himself which reveals itself to be a portal for him. He will teleport through these portals to a random floor. He will chase the player upon contact, or notice as the word "Run!" will appear to give the player a warning. When active, he makes deep moaning sounds, and everything around him will shake, and flicker. The player can use an Eye Rune to forsee his vision, in which it will show him where he's at. It takes him exactly four seconds to come out of a portal which gives the player enough time to escape before he spots the player. He is very dangerous when being sneaky. He will lose interest in chasing the player if they hide, or if they are far away, but will attempt to follow the player. Depending on the setting the player chooses, Charlie will be: * Extremely slow in the Newbie setting. * Less slowness in the Easy setting. * Slightly faster in the Normal setting. * Fast enough to catch the player during mid-escape in the Hard setting. * And then harder to get away from in the Nightmare setting. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, he will do the same job. But over time Charlie will become faster, and faster the more the player continues to search making things more difficult. Double Trouble: In the Double Trouble feature, he is just as deadly when working along with Krasue. He will teleport through portals, which can distract the player while Krasue is floating around, making them a deadly duo. Trivia: * In the game's store, it says that Charlie is an ancient creature, with abilities to enter dimensions through the portraits of himself. * Originally, when completing the game, his moan plays instead of Krasue's in Standard Mode. This was eventually changed. * Strangely, when using an eye in Double Trouble Mode, Krasue appears to not be in his vision. ** The same goes for Krasue as Charlie is not in her vision. * His name might be a reference to the game "Charlie Charlie". ** Fans mistake him to be the very same Charlie entity of the said game. * When Charlie was first added, when the player used an eye, and it would show a portrait of him in a forward angle, which reveals what portal he's going to come out of which would give the player a heads up. ** This was changed, most likely due to players not knowing what it meant. * He's described as "haunting" which explains his continuous moans. * Charlie is so far the only enemy with less animation, as it's always the same despite the model he uses that has multiple animations. * Charlie, along with Good Boy, was confirmed to soon be a part of the "Your Own Ghost" customizer. * Charlie's scream has varied throughout the updates. * If you get a huge amount of bags in Endless Mode (500 bags+), when he kills you, it will look like he's lying on the floor. This could be him actually farther away from the player on the ground. * The original source of his model is called "ghost" part of the "Nightmare Creature" pack, which can be found here. Model made by GrigoriyArx. * In the Hospital map, Charlie can sometimes enter rooms if he is chasing you. Same applied to Krasue until this was fixed. * Charlie's Moan and Scream can be found at this link here the moan sound is called "horror ghost 16" and the scream sound is called "Creepy Ghost Scream". * Charlie was added in version 5.2.37, along with Endless Mode. |-|Gallery= This article contains a gallery of images related to Charlie. In-game: Mansion: Maxresdefault-0.jpg|Chasing the player Screenshot 20171225-225505.png|His vision Maxresdefault.jpg|One of Charlie's many portals Screenshot_20180512-101236.png|Charlie emerging from a portal Screenshot 20180428-184858.png|Charlie in the basement Screenshot_20180513-114338.png|In the main floor Screenshot_20180513-114553.png|In the top floor Screenshot_20180513-114652.png|Killing the player 3141F2A5-08B9-4D26-86BC-B595BADB2FF6.png|Charlie inside a room (Glitch) Hospital: Screenshot 20171230-203000.png|Killing the player Screenshot_20180513-100418.png|In the left downstairs Screenshot_20180513-102114.png|In the right downstairs Screenshot_20180513-100918.png|In the main floor Screenshot_20180513-101057.png|In the top floor Screenshot_20180512-160456.png|Coming down the top floor stairs Screenshot 20171230-131103.png|Charlie with the Magic Pumpkin in the top floor Screenshot 20180319-152417.png Screenshot_20180513-115854.png|The invisibility combination being used against Charlie Screenshot_20180513-115906.png|Charlie entering one of his portals 1DA09DF5-E567-478D-B6CF-E98FF0AA4E0B.png|Charlie inside a room (bug) 'Double Trouble Mode: Screenshot 20171225-225300.png|Charlie with the Krasue in the mode Screenshot 20171226-100339.png Screenshot 20171226-135648.png Screenshot 20171226-214209.png Screenshot 20171226-214523.png Screenshot 20171225-230008.png|Both his and Krasue's vision Screenshot 20171230-201334.png|Charlie and Krasue both after the player Screenshot 20180808-121058.png|In the mode's purchase 2018-08-08 13.51.01.png|In the mode's thumbnail Game completions: Screenshot 20180305-223331.png|Mansion (Standard Mode) Screenshot 20180305-223636.png|Hospital (Standard Mode) Screenshot 20180305-222754.png|Mansion (Endless Mode) Screenshot 20180305-222852.png|Hospital (Endless Mode) Miscellaneous: 2017-12-09 16.42.12.png|A portrait of Charlie in-game Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 1.18.02 PM.png|Ditto (In the Hospital Map) 2018-03-21 12.56.01.png|Charlie along with Krasue and Good Boy on Paulina's twitter 2018-03-21 12.58.40.png|Charlie's announcement before being added 29354427 1733932386666295 2821793588420721630 o.png.jpg|In Pixel Mode's teaser Screenshot_20180331-121202.png|In Pixel Mode (Killing the player) Screenshot_20180331-142234.png|Charlie's vision in Pixel Mode Screenshot 20180331-171338.png|In Pixel Mode 2018-08-08 16.35.53.png|His enemy thumbnail Screenshot_20180808-121043.png|In the store Model view & Animations: 59c21ed8-5238-445a-ac1f-f94c696695f1_scaled.jpg 0f7c9881-2d7d-4c51-ba31-c5bc33fe035f_scaled.jpg 7fbdd9e7-f97b-4493-8fec-c6a1e68d9f3a_scaled.jpg 837b06d1-36b7-44d6-90ae-46a0a172a981_scaled.jpg ' Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Canon